


Train Going Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a night out with his boyfriends Lance runs into trouble on the train ride home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. I do love fucking with Lance/Shiro/Keith. So.
> 
> Non-con touching, victim blaming/slut shaming, internalized victim blaming. Breaking the boys with no resolution. Inspired by [This ](http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/152841370030/lance-visits-shiro-and-keith-in-japan-but-gets)

 

\---

 

The train was crowded and, by the time they and everyone else from the platform were crammed inside, Lance was separated from.his boyfriends. He could see them, pushed a few meters away, squished together against the door leading to the next car. They were both red faced and laughing, waving at him tipsily. He smiled back, alcohol and adrenaline pulsing in his veins.

Tonight was, so far, a great night. Lance had a new skirt and crop top combo in black and red, just for the occasion, because he knew that was something he knew Keith would appreciate. It was Keith's birthday so they'd met up with their closest friends and club hopped all night, drinking and laughing and dancing. He'd even managed to drag the birthday boy out onto the dance floor with him and Shiro in the last club and that...that had just been the hot fudge on the great night sundae.

Being between the two of them, Shiro's big hands on his ass while Keith's smaller, thinner fingers skimmed his thighs right at the edge of his skirt, slowly hiking it upwards. Having them both pressed tight against him, sweaty and hot, breathing his air, grinding against him...

They'd been all too happy to agree to call it a night and head home for what he hoped would be the final cherry. They didn't live too far, only two stops, and he was so ready, practically vibrating on the spot. He was trying to contain himself, not bother the people standing all around him, but he had plans, a special something he'd bought his boyfriends, but especially for Keith, and couldn't wait to show off. He'd been waiting for this all day.

The train swayed and people shifted as they hit the next stop. He was jostled and moved. A hand brushed over his ass. He blinked, startled from thoughts of the things he was going to do to Keith and Shiro, and twisted around, trying to see who'd touched him but they were people all around him, pushing him, closing in. Fingers moved over the back of his leg, a fleeting warmth near the bare skin at the back of his knee, and another grazed his ass again, from the other side.

He looked both ways but the way he was being moved around, forced to stumble forward as people came and went, made it impossible. Especially with everyone looking down at their phones, many with hoods or hats on and not a one looked his way.

In the end he found himself pressed against the door, peering out of the glass as the train started moving again.

Well. It was nothing really. Touching happened when things were this crowded, as did being forced out of place. Getting angry and making a scene wouldn't do anything except ruin everyone's good mood.

To his left a man moved, stepped into place directly at his side. The same thing happened to his right. He felt, suddenly, pinned in and a chill went up his spine. He tries to step back but collided with another man, about his height but built more like Shiro, wide and muscular. Lance yelped and stepped forward, back to the door, and mumbled an apology.

“Don't worry about it.”And he wouldn't have except suddenly the man was closer, against his back, bumping into him then staying there. A dry chuckle filled his ears. “Sorry. People are pushing.”

Lance frowned but...maybe there were passengers just trying to be close to the door for the next stop as well. It was a ways away, about fifteen minutes, but with a Saturday night crowd like this is made sense to want to be in position.

No big deal.

He nodded and tried to scoot forward more, all but plastered against the cool glass. There wasn't much space and he could still feel the man there, his presence and heat, but it was better than-

A hand on the left touched his thigh, right at the hem of his skirt. It was quick but felt...deliberate, a swipe along his flesh and a flicking up of his skirt before it retreated.

“Hey-” He started, glaring the back of the man on the lefts head. A hand on the right pressed against him, a lingering touch under his skirt, right at the curve of his ass. He whipped around, eyes wide, or tried to.

The body behind him pressed against him again, smashed him into the glass.

Something hard and hot pressed against his ass and Lance went rigid, forgot how to breath or speak, as a hand shoved under his skirt from the left, went right for the band of the panties he was wearing, and pulled to lower them.

He lashed out, tried to smack the hand away while twisting around, trying to find Shiro and Keith. Another hand, from the right, derailed his thoughts; he pushed that one away again but the one from the left was back, rough fingers on his skin.

Another hand wedged between the door and his front, rubbed against his crotch. He was still hard, had been since the club and with his panties being tugged out for place his careful ‘tuck to the side’ job was being undone. A shock of warmth flared on his stomach even as his skin crawled.

“S-stop!”

This couldn't be happening. He'd heard about stuff one this, perverts groping unsuspecting, naive school girls and boys on the train but that...that wasn't him. He was in college. He had boyfriends and was far from naive, so far, and there was no way-

“Shh.” The man behind him rasped as he ground against him, obvious erection rubbing into him. “Don't worry. We know just what pretty little boys like you need. We know why you come out, dressed like that. You're just waiting for someone to come and take that cute little ass, aren't you?”

Hands moved down his thighs, moved around to push between them, as the hand over his erection squeezed and rubbed. His face hit the glass, was smashed against it. He tried to smack the hands away, to squirm away but his wrists were grabbed and pushed down, pinned to the door.

“You can fight if you want. Go ahead and scream.” The hand on his cock moved, pulled his skirt up and then groped him through his panties. His cock throbbed and he felt a wet patch spreading over the silky fabric, soaking through with alarming quickness. “Let the whole train see you like this, hard and leaking in your panties like the slut you are.”

Lance hesitated, eyes widening. He...he didn't want...he wasn't. But would...would anyone else know that? Would they think he wanted this? Would anyone even believe him, a man in a tiny tight skirt and women's underwear, if he shouted and said he didn't want this?

Or-

No. Shiro and Keith! They would do something. They would help. They would know. Wouldn't they?

Or...or. Maybe they would just think he was like this. The relationship was new, and getting together had been hard. They hadn't started out accepting the idea that he wanted both of them, hadn't understood. Accusations of just wanting to fuck around, of not being able to be in a relationship, had been thrown around.

Maybe they would think this was something he'd wanted. That he'd done it on purpose, somehow attracted these men on purpose.

He couldn't move, was pressed onto the door and the other men were blocking him from the sides. He couldn't even see past them let along hope to catch someone’s eye. And he wasn't sure he wanted to

The man’s hand twisted, pushed under his panties and he tried to jump, a strangled cry bubbling in his throat. The man thrust against him as he started to rub and stroke his cock.

“Not gonna shout, slut? I knew you wouldn't. I can always tell the boys who really want it.”

Tears burned his eyes but his body responded, dick twitching in the man's grip, legs quaking as hands rubbed and pinched and scratched, and precum dribbled free, smearing the man's hand and against his skin. The way the man was rutting against him forced his hips to move, made him press into his hand, fuck his tight grip. He'd done this with Shiro and Keith plenty, moved his hips to thrust eagerly into their hands when they fooled around in public bathrooms or other places they shouldn't, his body knew the rhythm and feel. Arched and shook, was falling apart quickly as tears blurred his eyes. His neck was licked wetly and saliva slid down over his collar bone

He wanted to pull his skin off.

“Almost there? The man asked; Lance could hear his smile. His hand twisted over the head of his cock and his thumb rubbed over then under the head. “Come on then. Come for me.”

There was a twist of disgust low in his gut and bile rising up in his throat but his orgasm still came rushing up on him. He closed his eyes, fingers scrambling against the slick glass of the door as he silently prayed that it wouldn't happen, that he wouldn't come like this. That he'd somehow hold out; they had to be close to the stop didn't they? Couldn't he just-

He whimpered when it finally washed over him, pulled him down with a sharp twist on his gut, and he seemed over the man’s hand. He nearly sobbed when the man behind him started moving erratically, panting roughly in his ear, then went still.

“Ah. Ah. Fuck. Fuck.” The hand on his cock withdrew, wiped against his skirt to clean itself. “Thanks kid. Maybe next time I'll really fuck you.”

The door slid open on front of him and, eyes snapping open, Lance stumbled forward. He made it two, maybe three, steps and then collapsed onto the cold concrete, a hand pressed over his mouth to keep himself from being sick.

People flowed around him like he was a stone in a river.

“Lance? Lance what-” He tried to huddle up smaller, to not hear Keith or see his legs appear beside him. “What the fuck? Who...fuck!”

And then he was gone, storming off into the crowd. Hands touched Lance and he flinched away, barely hears Shiro speaking to him as he was drawn up to his feet and a long coat draped around him.

“It's okay Lance. I've got you.”

Lance shook his head. It wasn't okay at all.


End file.
